With rise of Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and intelligent mobile phones, multi-screen sharing and multi-screen integration are extremely hot research points of various communication and Internet technology (IT) vendors currently. In a home environment, displaying voice and video content on a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a pad onto a TV screen greatly improves user experience and product competitiveness.
An existing technology is the airplay technology of an intelligent terminal. The airplay technology enables, within a local home area network, a screen on the intelligent terminal to be shared onto an intelligent television (TV) for playing. A specific process may include: The intelligent terminal finds a set top box or an intelligent TV service entry on the local home area network using an internal private service discovery technology; when a user starts the airplay screen sharing service on the intelligent terminal and selects, from a sharing device list, a device for receiving the sharing; the airplay service on the intelligent terminal captures and copies content in a screen cache; the Airplay service performs an encoding operation for captured and copied cache data, and sends encoded data to the airplay service entry on the intelligent TV, the set top box, or the pad through a WiFi network, so that the airplay service on the pad, the set top box, or the intelligent TV decodes a received data stream and plays the received data stream on the screen.
However, in the foregoing method, the content is captured directly from the screen cache and is encoded, which occupies a high bandwidth and has a high requirement on hardware. In addition, because many processing procedures are involved and the content can be played on a sharing device only after the capturing, the encoding, the WiFi transmission, and the decoding are performed, the foregoing method has a long delay (the delay is over 200 milliseconds (ms) for airplay of the existing intelligent terminal), and a feeling of delay is obvious during running of a service similar to a video call, which causes poor experience; furthermore, synchronous audio transmission cannot be implemented, which may also cause a regret in user experience.